The Knockout Mouse Project (KOMP) is a trans-NIH initiative to generate a comprehensive and public resource of null mutations for all genes in the mouse genome. By providing genetic data, molecular resources, and phenotyping information, the KOMP program is intended to greatly benefit the biomedical research community and enhance our understanding of human disease. The goal of phase I of the KOMP program is to generate the data and resources consisting of knockout mutations for ~8500 genes in C57BL/6 mouse embryonic stem (ES) cells over a 5 year period. Creation of the resource is currently underway, and is due to be completed by the Fall of 2011. The goal of phase II is to conduct a coordinated, large-scale, high-throughput, and cost effective phenotypic analysis of KOMP mutant mouse lines, and make that data and information freely and readily available and accessible to the scientific research community. A well-conceived plan that considers both the breadth and depth of baseline screening is essential for realizing the full potential of the KOMP resource. However, to date, input and feedback has not been sufficiently solicited from the research community to guide this plan. Therefore, recommendations from potential users as to the principles, characteristics, and scientific relevance of phenotyping a large and unique collection of targeted knockouts will be essential to determine the value, feasibility, and extent of a coordinated plan and concerted effort to phenotype the KOMP resource. Therefore, this proposal requests $57,635 in funds to support a one-and-a-half day meeting in October 2009 in Bethesda, MD to discuss and make recommendations for phenotyping the KOMP resource. To date, 9 categorical NIH institutes co-funding phase I of the KOMP Program have expressed interest and willingness to participate in this meeting (NIAID, NIDCD, NIMH, NCI, NCRR, NIGMS, NINDS, NIDA, NICHD, and NHGRI). To facilitate attendance by key participants, this meeting will be held at the same venue and immediately following the 3rd annual review meeting of the KOMP Program. In addition to the Principal Investigators and other key individuals from the 4 components of the KOMP Program, NIH Program staff, and the KOMP Panel of Scientific Advisors, the meeting will invite 25 key members of the scientific community to provide input from likely "users" of KOMP resources and phenotyping data and information generated from it. The objectives and goals of this meeting will be to 1) review the current and projected production output and timeline of the KOMP program in the context of phenotyping other international mutagenesis resources, 2) determine the extent to which phenotyping the KOMP resource can serve the scientific community, 3) evaluate the role of standardization and quality control, technology development and training, and informatics and data management, and 4) discuss means by which to maximize access and availability of phenotyping results, protocols, information, and data to the biomedical research community. Similar to the CSHL Banbury Meeting in 2003 at which the KOMP Program was inaugurated, the proposed meeting will generate formal scientific and budgetary recommendations for implementing KOMP Phase II, phenotyping the KOMP resource.